


Under the mistletoe

by Elpiniki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco’s POV, F/M, Implied Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Implied Violence, Inspired by Harry Potter, Mental Breakdown, Obsession, Poefic, Poetry, The Slytherin Cabal's Twistmas 2019, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpiniki/pseuds/Elpiniki
Summary: Every year after the war, Draco sees Hermione at Hogwarts Yule Ball.Under the mistletoe - he dreams... wars with himself... covets.Until he doesn't.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24
Collections: Twistmas 2019 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Under the mistletoe
> 
>  **Author's note:**  
>  I know poetry is not everyone's cup of tea but give it a chance, if anything for 5 minutes reading time it may leave you with some inspiration, a scene, a word, an emotion. There are a lot of half-hidden things implied within the verses, it will be interesting to see if anyone can spot them.
> 
> Strength of Pauses while reading: change of stanza > period (.) > semi-column (;) > comma (,) > dash (-) > change of verse without a period
> 
> I'm new to the fandom so my deepest thanks for reading and/or reviewing! I wholeheartedly accept either <3  
> xLP

~ **Under the mistletoe** ~

I saw her one day, part of some Christmas dream.  
She ignited everything, my passing whim.  
What was once cold, she lit up on fire  
the pores of my skin, chocked on desire.  
I want to take her to Diagon alley,  
buy her everything and a single red rose,  
to use as a bookmark on her favourite prose.  
I want to take her at my perfect quidditch lawn  
Hear her moan - oh, hear her moan.  
But more than anything, just hear her want.  
So much longing and so much thought,  
an unforgiving, boundless, wretched, deep sea.  
Dripping out of me,  
dripping out of me.  
Dripping.  
Out.  
Of.  
Me.  
Like her eyes and her smile, always shining breaking free.  
Unless they are - well, unless they are directed at me.  
Thought she was the reason, to fight and to be  
but she belongs to another, I want her alone and free!  
Down by the lake I cursed the ginger, the blue  
colours that never suit her, but part of her true.  
I approached in terror and exquisite delight  
I caged her, held her - tight tight tight!  
Shouting at my demons, begging to let her go  
though kissing her hard, under the mistletoe.

I saw her again, that time I was awake  
she was ethereal and beautiful, my heart began to quake.  
And there I stood breathless, no reason at hand.  
To love or to hate her, my organs a band.  
Playing only for her.  
Only for her.  
For her.  
Her;  
and her hand.  
Heavy with a green ring, in a posh green land.  
A nuptial bed, a child, a treasure  
with wit and brains beyond possible measure.  
Little moments passing like some fairy lights,  
and pudding and tea and Hogsmead delights.  
But gone is the honey, gone is the tea.  
One thing is left and that thing is just me.  
Opening my eyes, nothing seems real  
I’m half an inch closer to making a deal;  
to sacrifice everything for even a glance  
fill my body with ink, for a chance at romance.  
Alone I stood again, at Hogwarts Yule ball.  
Alone and bereft, ready to fall.  
Wishing her in my pocket, a new personal low  
under the mistle- under the mistletoe.

I saw her next year and the one after that.  
And I swear she ignores me, for tit and for tat!  
Still I smile, kiss hands and try to forget  
that the world only sees my Death Eater debt.  
While she exhumes contentment and some hidden glee,  
a huge protruding belly beside the Christmas tree  
surrounded and happy by her brave hero clan,  
I am crumpling the head of my gingerbread man.  
While he touches her, kisses her, curling her toe  
I am aching and breaking, under the mistletoe.

I saw her one day, but it was the millionth time sure.  
She was alone and lonely, too prone and too pure.  
The snake transformed to a lion, so strong is this love!  
Approached the wounded, exceptional dove,  
wanted to show her everything, apart from the crime.  
To explain and forgive her, at last to be mine.  
With knife and with strife and with a shout from a crow,  
I’m slicing red, under the mistletoe...

~o0o~

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bk4mv7s82seu6fk/under%20the%20mistletoe%20aesthetic.png?dl=0)


End file.
